legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Bender
Bender Bending Rogierduz Bender is a antiheroic robot , a major side protagonist of LOTM and Dib's right hand man. He is one of the oldest things in the multiuniverse. He is also one of the main breakout characters of the series that has made him popular enough to star in spinoffs apart from Dib as Leader Appearance: Well he's a robot of slivery look about 6 feet tall. What else do I need to say about it Personality A Classic Asshole with a noble soft side is a few of words to describe him. If the heroes need someone who is ruthless and loyal he is their man. Unlike most heroes, he actually considers murdering his enemies. As he has done quite a few times (Although who he targets deserves it). He doesn't care about some of his friends concern's and acts on his own (usually violent and insane) impluses. He is tough and very smart, like some heroes, but it's his morally ambigousness and unpredictable mind that makes him dangerous to a vast majority of people . His ruthless decisons do cause trouble for his friends since they are more moral than he is espically Lizbeth who called him out on it earlier on. Bender alsos hates treachery as when Jani Ca betrayed the team only to come back, He threatned to kill her and knowing him he would. Bender is also someone who lies on ocassion, But He also is annoyed at lies. He believes many things are lies such as Wesker's saying Angewomon is the most powerful thing in the multiuniverse he thinks that honor belongs to one of potential. Like most Anti Heroes he is not without a soft spot. He clearly is loyal to his friends mostly Dib, Lizbeth, Starfire, Skipper, Marceline and others. Like above, he only kills enemies who truly deserve his wrath making him noble and tolerated by his enemies such as Eddy, Slade and Anti Cosmo. While he loves to lead, he will follow Dib or Lizbeth to the hilt and won't let them down when he has to lead. He is also rather gentleman like and protective of his love interest and eventual wife Starfire and he also shows this towards his ex Marcline too. He leads the team when Dib is AWOL, Due to his unique unpredictable skills. One of his best traits is that while he is selfish, he overcomes it when his friends are in danger and goes awesomeully on his enemies Appearances The Beginning: Bender debuted as a teriangotist to Dib and Bubbles and he helped them against Slade, out of borndom at first, but eventually for his friends. Slade Strikes Back: Bender returned as a main character and deutraongist to Dib. Feeling left out for not having a love intrest like his friends, he wandered off on his own and learned of Joker's (his archenemy) return and he began acting against Joker. Some of his noble personality comes out as he rescues Alpha X from Joker's ruthless hands for no reason and he begins developing good friendships with Gosalyn, X, Darkwing and espically Starfire who became his eventual love intrest. Here he was more likely to go out on his own to get his arch enemy and he did hillariously by brutallizing Joker left and right. THen at the end he took charge against the clown and eventually killed him and won Starfire over. It was revealed that Bender masterminded the whole story as he played everyone even Joker into his plans and tricked the clown to his death The V Team Island Adventure: In this spinoff he was the main protagonistinstead of Dib as he went on the adventure of a life time with Starfire and other old pals such as Jorgen and Skipper who grew to be close friends of his. He joined forces with his rivals Eddy and The V TEam against Uka Uka and his men who were intiimdating both of the teams. The Great Time Travel Adventure: Sometime between these events he married Starfire taking advice from Scrouge and FIona. He teamed up with Eddy and The V Team once more against his old enemies Marcline's Dad, Tarus Bulba, Alt Doof and his arch enemy once more The Joker. In this story Bender reveals his past with Marcline the Vampire Queen and also how his archrivalry with Joker began. And once more Bender faces down The Joker and kills him with Marcline and keeps his head as a remembrance that Joker is dead So Bender is invited by King Julian alongside Skipper, Jorgen, Django, Heloise, Finn, Marceline and Ice King to go on his vacation cruise. With him being suspcious of a potential new threat alongside Skipper. After an encounter him, Heloise and Skipper meet Twlight Sparkle and then after some briefing the 10 start the new adventure. The 10 are unaware of the P Team's presence in their adventure, The group makes their way to Ponyvile after learning about Vilgax's attack. He with the others meet Princess Celestia, Gnowman and get reuniited with Frida Suarez in their adventure. Now the 11 must now save Spike from Discord's secret operatives. Main Relationships Dib He is Dib's best friend and sidekick, Like said he is very loyal to him and has acted as leader whenever Dib was absent. While Dib is annoyed with Bender's ruthless means of doing things, he is still his friend and often needs him for his brutal honesty. Dib sees Bender as a capable leader in his AWOL moments and always leaves the group to him in focus circusmtances. A Possible reason Bender likes Dib that much is because Dib is like Fry who is his best friend in his universe Lizbeth Orginally a rival of his due to her contrasting ways. The two became great friends and defended each other endlessly. Lizbeth and Bender like Bender with Dib are great foils yet simliar. Bender is tough but can be intellgent and schemeing while Lizbeth is resourceful and smart, but can be an ACtion heroine when required. The clearest instinct of their friendship now is Lizbeth's acceptance to joining Bender when Jimmy Neutron died in The V Team Island Adventure and helping him against his foes. Bender and Her see eye to eye very often, and they know each other well enough to do what is needed. Like Dib his close friendship to Lizbeth is because she is much like Leela who is his other best friend in his universe Starfire Opposites attarct they say, but this is going too far one would think. Bender and Starfire are one of the series's best and strongest couples due to this. Unlike Starfire, he wasn't in love with her at first, but she was due to her stalking him. Despite this he was clearly friends with her as she followed him everywhere he went and he didn't seem bothered. Eventually they got married and the two have lived well together. He likes Starfire because she's nice, hot, strong and other reasons, The two of them have a great bond and they certainly enjoy the other's company. Unlike most couples neither one is the most closer to earth since one or the other can fly off the handle on certain things like a real marriage in a way. Skipper While they orginally didn't talk on well. As The V Team Island Adventure, Skipper became Bender\s right hand bird and loyal follower. These two are best friends and they work together a lot of the time. Skipper and Bender clearly are brothers in a way since their team work is legendary like his with Dib, Sometimes the two are secretive and only tell each other of what they scheme. Skipper, like Starfire follows Bender constantly and keeps a eye on him so he doesn't get himself in trouble. He tag teams with Bender when a dual fight is needed so they can even the odds against their foes Marcline Bender's oldest friend and exgirlfriend. These two have been friends for centuries and have lived together too. His love of Marcline was the reason why he clashs with Joker, Joker's treatment of her is just barbic and he wanted to help her. Bender's friendship with Marcline is so close that he even introduced her to his PLanet Express friends and even included her in all of his adventures after The V Team Island Adventure. It is even implied that these two will kill Joker for real since they are Joker's main enemies. They do kill Joker after a showdown with him after everyone else par them, Noob, Hans and Lizbeth are caught Eddy and The V Team Some of Bender's main enemies, but they settled down and became his rivals and allies. The first two stories put them against each other as adversaires. But the next two stories started a trust between Bender and Eddy as the two teamed up against other villains and worked well together. To many he is The V Team's main rival due to his simliarites with them The Joker If There is one enemy who irks Bender out. Joker is that enemy. Joker is the Professor Morality to Bender's Sherlock Holmes. Joker is Bender's archenemy and longest enemy as well. Their enemy relationship started out 100 years ago considering Bender's oldest friend and ex girlfriend Marcline. who was dating Joker but fell for Bender due to his kindness to her and not using her like Joker did. Since Bender caused his accident with Marcline's help. Joker has begun his rampage against Bender and in every story he appaears try to irk Bender as much as he can. Both him and Joker are obessed with letting each other down to the point they won't let anyone interve with them. Bender has called Joker many names and has violently assaulted him many times for his acts. Despite this they are simliar in a few ways and Bender uses this to get to Joker and vice versa. Despite Joker hating Bender, Joker seems to regard Bender his BFF and Bender admits he may be right. IN their final battle he is taken down for good, While Bender hated him, he was going to miss that son of a b**** Emperor X Like Lizbeth, Bender did not like Emperor X at first, but warmed up to him and his family, when he saved X's kid from Joker and personally took X out for the better. He likes Emperor X's no nosense attitude and attributes it when he leads. Let's just say if Bender didn't rescue Alpha X, X would still be a villain and not the trusted allies they see each other Disney Angels Bender's involvment is positive ever since he defeated his archenemy in Slade strikes back and he collabrated with them against the next enemies of LOTM's first season with Angewomon. Bender liked them enough to let Starfire, Skipper, Axel and some of his other firends in his assitstance with them. While he likes all of their allies He espically likes Indiana Jones, Jorgen Von Strangle (One of his main allies), Ikari and Commander Keen Allies, Enemies, On Off Allies/Enemies Allies: Dib, Lizbeth, Bubbles, Milo, Skipper, Starfire, Jorgen, Django, Marcline, Ice King, King Julian, Finn,Agent 9, Axel, Edd, Darkwing Duck, Goslayn, Peep, Emperor X, Launchpad, Carl the Evil Cockroach, Heloise, Luciaus, Dr.Blowhole, Dr.Doofenshcimtz, Stewie Griffin, Oscar, Disney Angels, John Tangelo, Nibbler, The Planet Express crew, Scropion, Noob, Hans the Puffin, Marlene, Princess Bubblegum, Frida Suarez, Princess Celestia, Twlight Sparkle, Gnowman On and Off Allies/Enemies: Eddy and The V Team, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Hades Eventual Allies: Spike ,Shining Armor, Snide, Flame Princess, Sagat, and more Enemies: The Joker, Uka Uka, Brother Blood, Marcline's Dad, Darkwarrior Duck, ALt Doof, Tarus Bulba, Master, Unicron, Megatron, Jack of Blades, MD's allies, No Heart, Albert Wesker Eggman Nega Eventual Enemies: Vilgax, Porky Minch, Discord, M.Bison,and their alliegance Trivia Despite being a jerk he has the most functioning relationship with a girl among his friends He was the First Teammate to join the team to not exactly heroic Because of his antiheroic personality he is a great foil for his more straight laced friends He is the only non living member of Dib's team but a robot Was for a long time the single Futurama character in the series He is the only character to always have a major role in the series Has appeared in every story including the upcoming spinoff Is a leader in his own right as the spinoffs prove Has meet some of the Children of the Autobots before collbrating with them Bender is the oldest character in Dib's group and the oldest thing in the multiuniverse with the expection of the Autobots. This is all due to his constant time traveling Was the only main character apart from Marceline not to suffer a mental breakdown in The Great Time Travel Adventure. Is currently th 3rd or 4th most popular article after Lizbeth, Vilgax and possibly the Spinoff page Was the maker of the brutally hillarious where's my money and Quagmire beats up Brian bits heroes do on ocassion. As he did both of these to The Joker in Slade Strikes back to many users's benefit as they laughed at Joker and cheered on Bender Proably has sworen more than anyone in the series so far, that may be because he's from a more mature show. He and Skipper's names rythme with er It is note worthing that his main friendships and romances are based off his interactions with characters from his universes. Dib to Fry, Lizbeth to Leela, Starfire to the only fembot he truly loved, Skipper to his time thinking he was a penguin, King Julian to Professor Farnsworth, Marceline to Amy and possibly Jorgen or Double D to Hermes Category:Characters Category:Members of Dib and/or Bender's gang Category:Anti Heroes Category:a Category:q Category:w Category:e Category:r Category:t Category:y Category:u Category:i Category:o Category:p Category:s Category:d Category:f Category:g Category:h Category:j Category:k Category:l Category:z Category:x Category:c Category:v Category:b Category:n Category:m Category:Heroes Category:Immortals Category:Main Heroes Category:Roleplaying Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Characters from the Future Category:Breakout Characters Category:Robots Category:Husband and Wife Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Second in Command Category:Main Characters Category:Lovable Rogues Category:Sidekicks Category:Tag Teams Category:Characters hailing from the Futurama Universe Category:Characters to appear in the Summer Spinoff Category:Members of the B Team Category:Characters who Debutted in The Beginning Category:Chosen ones to defeat Vilgax and his alliegance Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship